


Wings

by Smokeychan1216



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, DevilFruits, Magic, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeychan1216/pseuds/Smokeychan1216
Summary: Levy knew she wouldn't ever be able to be a Marine, so she decided to protect people in her own way. This way included punching jerks in the mouth, accidently setting people on fire and drowning every so often.





	

"I'm sorry Levy, you're just not Marine material", the Captain said shaking his head slightly as he talked, I nodded not wanting to seem sad in front of the man.

"Thanks for your time, sir", I said tipping my hat slightly, before I turned and walked off, this was the fifth time I'd been rejected by the Marines. I was done trying to fit into their box, I just wasn't a square.

   "I'm sure I'll miss this place", I thought, "maybe someday I can come back visit Dad, I think he'd like that". I smiled a little as I made my way down the pier, the waves making the scene feel almost peaceful. While untying the knot keeping my boat tethered to the pier I slipped on absolutely nothing and fell over, "damn it", I mumbled rubbing my sore bottom. I haven't even left the island and I'm already getting hurt.

~~~~

    People always talked about the call of the sea, saying it ruined families and killed innocents all the time. When I first saw the ocean I fell in love, it was beautiful, filled with endless possibilities and adventures. My dad had always encouraged my dream and would always talk about how one day everyone would know my name, how people would cheer it as I walked by. "Levy! Levy!", he'd yell like an adoring fan. I had never really made any plan to leave my peaceful island until a few weeks ago when the news came and we found out Gold. D. Roger had been executed.

    It was at that moment I knew, I had to leave my home and move on. The time just felt right to leave. I had decided that night that I'd leave as soon as I had enough food to last me a few days, making sure not to tell my dad I left. My dad would understand, he knew I wanted to leave.

~~~~

   My feet wobbled when I stepped onto the small boat I was gonna be calling my home, might as well get used to it. The shirt I was wearing strained under the pressure of my feathered friends on my back, sighing I took the shirt off and with a small knife I had in my boot I cut two long slits in the back. Putting the shirt back on I flexed my back so my wings would go through the cuts, much better.

    "Set the sail", I shouted, "Today we head towards freedom!", I had wanted this for so long. A grin covered my face while I paddled and gently flapped my wings. As soon as I land on another island I'll train, I was well aware that the ocean was filled with perils and I wasn't stupid enough to think I could live as a pirate without being able to fight. 

    I won't let that dampen my spirits though, it was only to be expected. Now that Gold Roger was dead there would be even more thugs on the sea's, anyone with a ship will call themselves a pirate. The plan for me was only to see the world and help as many people as I can, whether the world government wants me to help those people or not.

    The waves rocked the small boat roughly, 'how the hell do pirates live on these things', I wondered before getting up to tend to the sails. I sighed a little as I looked around for my map, "did I not bring a map", I panicked   and scrambled around my small boat trying to find one, "how could I not bring a map!",  I yelled pulling my hair. 

    "I guess I'm winging it", I said giggling a little at my own terrible pun before realizing that was kind of sad.

    "Now, I'm laughing at my own jokes", I said shaking my head before sitting down, "I'm already going crazy on the sea, great". My mood plummeted, I'd forgotten my map, was going crazy, and who knows what else was wrong.

 

    'At least I'm finally free', I thought resting my head on my hand, 'free from all the weird stares that came because of the wings and the pitying glances from neighbors'. I smiled it was nice to just sit here and let the breeze run through my hair, making my feathers shake slightly. It's been so long since I just relaxed and didn't care what people thought about me or how I looked.

     I'm finally doing this, I'm finally going for something new. Giving up trying to be a Marine was gonna be hard, slowly forgetting the rules and just letting myself think was going to be weird. Jumping up from my seat I grinned and danced around my new home, not caring that the boat was rocking. That was until I fell in the water, a sound I didn't even know I could make escaped my mouth just before I hit the cool water. The ocean was freezing and made it hard for me to swim. I was beginning to panic when I remembered I had wings, it's so easy to forget you have them when you're so used to them. Making slow and careful movements I slowly used my wings to give me a boost out of the water.

    Air rushed into my lungs when I broke the surface, I gasped, squealing a little after noticing I was in the air. The force of my stroke had pulled me out of the water and my wings had gone into auto pilot by holding me up mid air. 'I have got to practice this', I thought while trying to descend softly on my small boat. It dipped farther into the water when I landed and for a moment I was worried the boat would tip, however the ship steadied in a few minutes and I sighed from relief.

    It's official, I'm a pirate.


End file.
